Connor Hawke (New Earth)
Connor also applied for membership to the JLA, taking his father's place. On what would be his second interview, he single-handedly saved the League from the hands of the Key. Connor defeated the Key's robots using his father's old trick arrows since his own were destroyed. In the end, he knocked out the Key using the famous boxing glove arrow, and was accepted as a member of the League. -''9'' He would later be used by Batman as a "traitor" in the League in a plot to defeat Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang. Connor would leave the League afterward, feeling he was better suited for the street-level work, and out of his element in the epic adventures of the Justice League, although he did remain on reserve status. Eddie Fyres and Connor would then return for a time to the ashram where Connor was raised, although they both often returned to the outside world, aiding Robin, Spoiler and Batgirl. When Ollie returned from the dead, Connor left the ashram and tracked him down. Connor and Ollie moved in together in Star City, along with Mia Dearden, a former prostitute that Ollie had taken in and trained as his new sidekick Speedy. Since returning to the superhero life, Connor was wounded seriously twice, once by the villain called Onomatopoeia and once by Constantine Drakon, but he continued in his hero role. He was the voice of reason for Ollie, and the two have since formed a real father-son relationship. He spent time on the Marshall Islands with his father and Mia recovering from his injuries, as well as honing his skills in the martial arts. Connor took Dinah's adoptive daughter Sin to a safe location at Oliver's request. Connor also approved of his father's marriage to Dinah and saw her as a great mother. Connor then stated that they were "one big happy family" Blackest Night Taking on the mantle of Green Arrow again, Connor travelled to Coast City to face Ollie after his transformation into a Black Lantern caused by Nekron. During their battle, Ollie mocked Connor, telling him that he always hated him because he reminded him of how old he was getting. Connor was hesitant to fight his father, but eventually stopped him by spraying him with liquid nitrogen, freezing him solid. After Ollie's defeat, Connor, Mia, and Dinah joined in the fight against the other Black Lanterns. The Fall of Green Arrow After the destruction caused by Nekron's war, Connor returned to the ruins of Star City and tried to help maintain order. Connor was approached by Ollie, now a fugitive after having murdered Prometheus, the villain that destroyed the city in the first place. Ollie tried to talk to his son, but Connor angrily stated that his battle with his Black Lantern father somehow jogged his memory, and that he now remembered all the terrible things Ollie had done to him. When Ollie told Connor that he had thought he had forgiven him, Connor decided he no longer had the strength to forgive him for his transgressions. Though he wouldn't turn Ollie over to the Justice League, he also refused to help him, instead telling him to do the right thing for once in his life. | Powers = * : Due to the genetic machinations of Doctor Sivana, Connor Hawke has accelerated healing and a higher resistance to pain. ** : His healing power keeps him young, healthy and at his prime with much ease. ** : He tires at a very slow rate and needs minimal body requirements for survival. ** : His physical and mental attributes and capabilities have been healed of any natural genetic damages and his strength, speed, agility, reflexes and sensory system are at the peak of human limits. ** : He can withstand the impact of multiple gunshots to the chest with minimal injury. * : Connor's zen training has endowed him with the gift of vision. Although he seldom demonstrates this craft, he once received a vision that informed him that his father, Oliver Queen, was actually alive when he had believed him dead. | Abilities = * : Connor is an extraordinary archer, a student of the Kyudo discipline, though not as proficient as his father. He had been training the Zen Archery, a spiritual technique that is based in projecting one's own consciousness outside his body, thus becoming one with the bow and arrow. After his father's death, he achieved mastery over said technique. * * : Connor is also a martial arts master and is able to duplicate the skill of others. Connor has been trained in Japanese martial arts. Later he was trained by the best and rarest martial arts teachers in the whole world and surpassed all of them. and is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Has been trained in blind fighting. ** : Connor is an Aikido Disciple which utilizes a method of unarmed self-defense which encourages a discipline and a nonviolent attitude. Through Aikido, Connor's dexterity and strength comes from the suppleness in his practice which uses a rhythmic good posture, perception, and coordination. With Aikido, Connor uses an opponent's force by bringing it into his own circle, neutralizing aggressive action by gaining control of the attacker. ** * * * * : Naturally experienced in strategy, being able to easily detect traps, quickly improvise during combat, etc. He was also trained by the best and rarest analysis and combat tactic teachers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Trick Arrows: Before joining the Justice League Connor loathed using trick arrows like his father. He found them to be useless, weighty and inconvenient. However, after a particularly crippling battle aboard the Watchtower he found a case of his fathers arrows and began to see their usefulness. | Recommended = * Connor Hawke: Dragon's Blood * * * Green Arrow and Black Canary | Notes = | Trivia = * Despite being of mixed European, African and Asian descent, several artists over the years (prominently in have drawn and colored him as generic white. Later appearances give him Asian and African facial features, but still pale skin. His skin tone was dark throughout most of his appearances in and his earlier appearances in . * Connor is also known as Brave Bow, the Amber Archer and Shaft. * Connor is a vegetarian. | Wikipedia = Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) | Links = * Green Arrow article at Wikipedia * Green Arrow biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Arrow chronology index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Arrow profile at DCU: The Next Generation * Green Arrow profile at Answers.com }} Category:Archers Category:Sidekicks Category:Vegetarians